A Next Generation: Nightmare's Child
by ForeverSavior
Summary: Here is a basic next generation to the canon cast of characters. Most ships are fanships and aren't canon. -Born from Discord and Luna, Princess Luminescence has always been sheltered and hidden. Fearing what others would believe of her after seeing her reckless magic. When she releases this magic, the nightmares will only just begin.
1. Chapter 1

Ignite barreled past the paths of Canterlot, a shape loomed overhead. Wings stretched out casting a shadow over the unicorn colt. His eyes darkened as Ignite smirked springing into the air, magic enveloped his frame as it levitated him in mid air, a hoof stretched out as she shape zoomed by, "Tag!" Lumi shouted laughing as she jabbed him in the side before her magic dropped him flat to the ground, "Hey no fair that's cheating!" Ignite joked grinning as he recovered easily. Another flash zoomed past him trailed by a lithe and quick dragon pony, "Prince, Princess." The dragon chimed as she raced by, "You're gonna be late come on!" "Late?" Ignite questioned as Lumi circled around, the odd pony gracefully landed at the side of her friend, earning a jab in the side following by the ever so soft whisper, "Tag, you're it." Ignite sneered jokingly as he looked at the two ponies.

Mythical diamond, the fun and motherly of the group, and beside her the quick tempered Solar Comet, they were an odd pair, but they made the best of friends. "Come on don't you remember…" Myth began being interrupted by Lumi, "I can't believe I forgot! Thanks Myth, I totally forgot about the preparations for the summer sun festival, its tomorrow!" Lumi jumped up glancing at Ignite, "Come on this is my first festival where I lower the moon!" "Your mom thinks your ready?" Ignite asked perking up, "More or less." Lumi said waving a paw, she was totally ignoring the small fact that a few days ago she'd risen the moon and it dropped right back from the sky. Her mother had blown a fuse and all of Equestria was beyond confused.

Of course her father had been proud, he's always proud when she messes up. Ignite couldn't help, but laugh at his friend's strange nature, barreling after the now fleeing pony, Ignite trailed along heading back towards the castle. This year, the festival would be held in Canterlot. Originally they'd planned it to be at the Crystal Empire, but Princess Cadence requested it be changed for some reason. As the small group neared the castle grounds it was easy to see the work done for the festival.

Every corner and inch of it was in neat order and decorated according to the festival's coloring. Lumina dropped gracefully to the ground once more as she approached her mother and aunt. Giving a small bow, the lunar child ducked her head in respect to her mother and the princess. "You need not bow, Lumina dear." Princess Luna spoke up helping her daughter to her paws. Lumina smiled nervously nodding, "Sorry, force of habit from what I see." She responded approaching the stands. It wasn't usually rehearsed like this, however Luna wanted to be certain her daughter was ready so that night she had made special requests to let Lumina raise the moon that night. Of course Celestia had allowed them to use the festival grounds for that instance in hopes that Lumina would be able to master it.

Lumina let out a breath as Celestia lowered the sun, right on time as usual. She almost missed Ignite's stiffening; of course the colt was standing within her sight, a show of support. Lumina tilted her gaze to the sky as darkness enveloped the area, without the moon or the sun it was like an odd glow. Another failure that Lumina had forgotten to focus, closing her eyes she forced her nerves back. The magic enveloped her horn as a faint light fell on them. The moon in the distance began it's assent into the sky. Shaking and wavering, Lumina lost her focus for a fraction the moon beginning to drop before she snapped her attention in order. Forcing all her magic on this task, Lumina finally managed to raise the moon and place it in right order. "That's amazing!" Myth whispered in awe as she approached her friend. "It wasn't bad, but you need to focus better. The moon can't just drop tomorrow it must be lowered with ease." Luna spoke nudging her young foal.

Lumina let out a shaky breath, "Of course mother." She responded in a monotone way as she got to her hooves, "I'm going to my room." She spoke her tone showing her pain as she started back. Ignite didn't waste a chance following, at least until Celestia halted him. "Make sure she is alright." She told her adopted child. Ignite gave a bow smiling kindly, "of course mom." With that he raced after Lumina.

AN: So this is my next gen cast of MLP. If anyone is also in Quotev or Wattpad or watch my Deviantart, than you'll know it is posted also to all three of those sights. I wanted to kinda show some of my stories. This one has several chapters uploaded, but I'll only update it 1 time every week so I can work on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignite peered into the dark room, even with the sun resting in the sky, it was still lit up like the night sky. His ears lowered as his hesitation edged in, 'Come on Igneous, this is Lumina we're thinking about. Your cousin, your best friend, just do it!' he shouted inside his thoughts as he pressed into the room. A second later and he had hastily backed out of the room like a hen in a snake pen. His breathing picked up as a dark muzzle shot out of the room a matching blue mane complemented her sharp eyes as the pony let out a sigh. Magic swarmed her horn and lit the room up with a glow like none other.

"Sorry Ignite. Forgot not every pony can see as great as I can when in the dark," Lumi responded blankly stepping back. Ignite brushed his hoof across his face as he laughed, "Please, I can see perfectly!" he chimed back strolling into the room. As much as he treasured his adoptive cousin, Ignite hated her love of the dark especially when it reflected on their own sleeping courters. No pony knew he was deathly afraid of the dark, and Lumi was a case he'd prefer never learn that. His head rose as he entered the moonlit room. It looked amazing at first glance and he was surprised to find the Princess of the Night living here. The entire room was shrouded in a moonlit glow that had a haze of golden light from the single window that was covered with deep cerulean curtains that had small stars on the bottom. The entire ceiling was painted like a dome and held glow in the dark stars and planets, making it appear as if you were sleeping beneath the stars. At the corner of her room sat her canopy bed, sheen of see through cloth created a dome around the circular bed and that wasn't the only furniture placed delicately into the room.

It was always a surprise for Ignite to see the room, his was nothing like this. In fact, Lumina shrouded herself in every connection to her talent while Ignite preferred to hide from his. Lumina however, didn't feel the same way about her room. Her head lowered as she strolled to her bed, the fur on her paws and hooves trailed the ground as she sullenly made her way to the canopy bed. Crawling onto it, she curled up to look over at her best friend. "I was a fool." She hissed angrily gaining Ignite's attention. The unicorn made his own way over his smile falling to a kinder one as he bowed his head. Lumina lifted her head slightly gazing at him, "I can't even do something as simple as lowering the moon." She spoke up her ears going back as her own eyes teared up. "Don't cry, oh little starlight." Ignite whispered strolling over and sitting at her side. Lumina peered over at him shaking her head as she rolled away from him, her back now to him.

Ignite let out an annoyed huff as his own swirl of magic circled a strand of Lumina's mane, giving a sharp pull his sharp tooth grin widened as the Draco-pony snapped up a snarl on her muzzle as she leaned closer, threatening and deadly. "Now that I have your attention, Luminescence," Ignite spoke his smile fading as his eyes narrowed, "you listen to me, you are not a fool. You are talented and perfect and can do anything you put your mind too. I won't sit here and see you say such things." Lumina peered at him, her anger subsided however once her friend finished speaking, her expression warped, her eyes shone with a dark glow as magic wrapped around her horn. Ignite stared at her for a while, frozen in both terror and confusion.

After a moment of the frozen terror, Ignite spun on his hooves and barreled away. Of course he didn't get far when his mane was suddenly yanked back sending him sprawled onto the ground with a large Draconequis above him. Her twisted dark body shone as the lights flickered and Lumina dropped in front of him, "Tag." She chimed darkly as her eyes shifted to their former beauty. Lumi only ever used her Draconequis form when she was angered. It was a habit she learned from her father. Sitting up, Lumi drew a paw through her mane, which seemed to take on a dark glow from its former light aqua shade. Ignite recovered as he sat up, "Sorry."

Lumi smiled kindly as she shook her head, "Don't be it really helped." She replied, her kind nature returning to the surface. Ignite leaned closer as he tipped his head, "I never noticed, but your eyes are so…cat like." He mumbled startling Lumi who tipped her head and laughed slightly, "That's weird. Now come on slow poke, I need practice and you can help!" she spoke up bolting from the room. Ignite let out a sigh as he knew he would regret this. As the two left the palace, they made their way to a quieter part of the gardens. Lumi in the lead and Ignite trailing slowly behind her, as Lumi drew to a stop she settled on the ground her eyes closing slightly. "Lets begin." She replied quickly, her hooves squared on the ground as she flashed a grin. Ignite let out a nervous laugh, "how are you going to practice?" he asked quickly as Lumina looked at him cracking her eyes open and grinning, "I need a moon, oh look you seem to have those colors." She teased, magic wrapping her horn. A moment later, the startled colt was being lifted into the air. His worries filled him as he rose higher; silently hoping she didn't drop him. However that wish died as her magic flickered off and he immediately hit the ground in a painful thud.

The entire event continued until the moon rose to its rightful place in the sky and in time Lumina had managed to ease her friend into the sky without him plummeting to his supposedly painful death. As the final seconds etched by, Lumina collapsed to the ground, tired and out of breath she calmed her nerves as Ignite approached her. "We should get going." He spoke gently helping her to her paws and the two set off for the Sun Celebration.

 **AN: So I'm finding these chapters are actually shorter than they should be and I do apologize. I'm actually not good at writing longer chapters with something like this where I don't know where the story is going to progress too.**


	3. Chapter 3

The group arrived in enough time for Lumi to be greeted by her mother before being whisked off for preparations. Her mane was now primped and curled neatly, the small tangles that she usually had were pulled free and now she wore her usual crown. An act to make her appear more delicate and less like the hybrid she was. Her head rose as she stood at her place, wings folded tightly to her frame as she shook. Her eyes locked with the crowd before her.

Panic and fear was numb in her frame as she closed her eyes. The silent echo of Ignite reassuring her came from the silence as she unfolded her wings. Judging eyes focused on the hybrid as she gently rose from the ground, a swirl of magic enveloped her odd frame as she hovered inches before the crescent moon. Above her looming in the sky, the moon slowly descended. Its light falling short as the sun rose beside it. Both creating a dim glow on the town as Lumi's magic flickered causing the moon a second to drop, unsteadily and weak, Lumi grasped for her hold seeking to not fail she managed to finally gain control and lower it with a final ease.

As she gently lowered herself to the ground, her wings feeling weak and numb with disappointment. Her gaze focused on the ground as her paws touched it and she fought to not go crashing down, tears filling her pale eyes as she shook them away and looked up. Many ponies gaped at her, the daughter of a mistake and a princess, however as her tearful eyes skimmed the crowd she came to a stop on her friends. Pushing his way to the front, Ignite stood up tall his eyes showing every emotion he felt as he smiled widely up at his adopted cousin. Proud and overjoyed at what she had done, the mistake did not cross his eyes.

Beside him, Zap Apple rose to stand on his hooves kicking up some dust as he shouted up at her. Alongside them more calls filled the air, all her friends cheering her on, as the cheers filled the air many of the civilians called their own cheer. However it fell to death ears as the small whisper filled the distant cheers, "Monster."

Fighting with her already shot nerves, Lumi broke, close enough to hear the whisper and yet far enough to not see who said it. Her limbs felt numb as her short mane seemed to flow longer, a luminescent glow fading in as the edges became a purplish and white haze, her eyes darkening into pure crystalline nightmares with a halo of sharp red. She was vaguely aware of Celestia calling out to her and her mother kneeling at her side trying to consol her little daughter. A feral cry filled the air and Luna jerked away as Lumi collapsed to the ground, all too soon her mane and eyes returned to their former glory and she became too shocked to move.

Her frame shaking as tears overflowed. She was vaguely aware of shapes moving to her, Ignite's harsh tone pushing guards aside as he fell to her side. Opening her eyes, Lumi saw the guards were ushering the civilians away, many fled without the need to be pushed and others stared in shock resigning to be pushed aside. Lumi chocked on another sob as she was gently nudged to her paws. Ignite was no longer at her side as Myth took his place. Her dragon tail laying to rest over Lumi's shoulders, a comfort her father would do when she was bullied in the past.

Without reason, the mare was ushered inside as the celebration fell to an empty standing, it had ended sooner then it would have and now it would be known what Lumi was.

"How is she?" Ignite questioned, his eyes filled with worry as his friends stood before him. Since Lumi was taken to her room the Princess's had ushered a private meeting. The mane six and their children were all who were permitted aside from the princess's, not even Ignite was allowed in. The small group looked at the ground, both in disbelief and fear, "Celestia's not sure, they're sending her to Ponyville for a few days." Myth finally spoke stepping forwards and brushing her tail across the broken unicorn's flank. It was a method of calming him however now it did nothing.

"They can't do that, her home is here!" Ignite shouted pushing roughly past his friends. At a point like this, Zap stayed to the side not aiding his friends in stopping Ignite. The throne room doors were thrown open in a blast of magic, shocking the inhabitants inside.

Many stood as if they expected a blatant attack; only Luna and Fluttershy remained in their seated positions, the mother's eyes filled with sorrow as she stared at the ground. "You can't do this!" Ignite shouted angrily, Twilight's gaze narrowed in sharp dislike, "Igneous." She snapped a tone a mother would use to scold a foal. That wouldn't work on him however his eyes zeroed in on the violet foal, "Don't even start." He snarled his eyes burned with a new anger. Fighting to control a broken part of him, he raised his head as a haze of colors filled his gaze. Looking up at Celestia who now sat like a mother consoling her child, her mane fell in the path blocking him from the others. "Igneous, I know you care about Lumina.

She will be fine and we are not banishing her as you must think." She whispered her tone full of tender care. "But she's leaving," Ignite started softly only to be shushed again, "Twilight has spoken to us about a strange colt in Ponyville. We think that Lumina is just being stressed here and that a trip away will do her well. We also believe that Lumina may be the one who can reason with the colt. It is not permanent and it is to help her." Celestia spoke moving to stand, "And of course I would never send her away without allowing you to go with her."


End file.
